Teto's Colorful Diary
by PastellPop
Summary: The cheerful, odd, and curious Teto Kasane writes in her diary about her new high school days, her life with Luka, her friend Uta "Defoko" Utane, and the rest of her unique friends. Rated T for later chapters containing a bit of yuri (Luka x Teto). Note: this is the diary of Teto from "Colorful Life", my (upcoming) slice-of-life series. Counts as a Colorful Life side story.
1. Chapter 1

May 13, 6:40 P.M.

Weather: clear

Location: living room

* * *

Dear dairy...

No, oops! I mean

Dear **_diary_**,

Sometimes when I get hungry, my friends' hair begins to look tasty. _Tasty_... as if I could actually take a chomp from their hair and it would taste like actual food!

For example, Len's hair looks like a messy jumble of ripe yellow bananas when I'm hungry.

Luka's hair looks like a long, pink slab of salmon sashimi... or maybe tuna. Hey, maybe the reason her hair looks like that is because of the sushi she eats! It would make sense. I think.

And then, even my hair begins to look a little bit like red licorice. Or a very swirly twizzler.

But when I'm really, REALLY hungry, that's when my hair begins to look like two red swirly rolls of French bread!

But the most appetizing hair of all is... Haku's hair.

Because even when I'm not hungry, it always looks like a hot, steamy, saucy, creamy and *licks lips*... s-s-savory fresh batch of... fettucine alfredo... *DROOLS*

And it makes me really curious. Because exactly how is Haku's hair so white and fluffy anyway? And her skin always looks so creamy too! Creamy just like the sauce. And her eyes too, they were always a dark ruby red, like perfect marinara sauce...

Gah! Haku makes me sooooo hungry! Even hungrier than Meiko's chocolate hair, or Piko with his spearmint-ish hair!

And it doesn't help that she's alays with Akaito or Neru, because guess what THEY begin to look like when I'm hungry!?

Rich red _spaghetti_ and cheesy yellow imacaroni and _cheese_! Aaugh!

I never even realized I was such a big fan of pasta until they all became to look like it to me...

I wonder if I really am weird though. After all, I shouldn't be looking at people's features and thinking that they're appetizing. People like Miku and Len keep telling that to me. Len even said once that I wasn't like a normal human! Phooey!

I mean, I do have this theory that I'm a little bit chimera, at least just a ilittle/i bit. But when those words come from Len, they sting a little bit.

At least Rin finds me funny! She even called me cute once, because my cheeks are so puffy and rosy. My cheeks remind me of squooshy bread sometimes. That's why I love my cheeks. It made me really happy to hear that Rin likes them too!

Anyway, I'm writing about being hungry because Luka is cooking something in the kitchen right now! It smells really good, I think it could be seafood or something. It probably is seafood, because it's Luka's cooking after all! I've been eating so much crab, that I've been turning into one lately! That's what I always tell Luka when she asks me why I'm acting crabby. But she never buys it.

Oh, by the way, I'm living with Luka because my dad has to work away overseas, and my mother passed away when I was little. But I'm sure my mom is in a very happy place, so I don't worry. She wouldn't want me to ever worry about her.

And my dad, I call my dad Teddy all the time! His real name is Ted though. He's a really awesome dad, but he's also incredibly smart and does all these different experiment things... That's why he's a professor! He's overseas studying medical stuff right now. It sort of scares me though, because what is he pokes himself with a sharp needle! Ouch! What if he accidentally injects himself!?

But Luka always tells me it's okay! He wouldn't do that. After all, Teddy always knows what he's doing!

The reason Teddy left me with Luka is because he knows her. Luka is a certified babysitter, even though it's a little embarrassing, because I'm sixteen years old and she's nineteen and I'm being babysat by her...

Oh, also Luka moved here to Japan all the way from Belgium, and that was only a year and a half ago! She did it all by herself too, which means her parents are still back in Belgium and that she's alone. Plus she can speak three whole languages! Shes amazing and so much different from me... But we share being alone in common. I think that's how we became such good friends.

I really, really love Luka! I call her my big sister because she feels like one to me. And when she calls me her little sister, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. The reason Luka is so great is because she's really sweet and she's always there for me. She also gives the fluffiest hugs in the universe! But what made me sad was when she said she got homesick sometimes, just like how I miss Teddy. So I promised to make Luka feel as home in Japan as I possibly can! We are practically sisters after all!

Wait, that smells so delicious! I'm gonna go ask Luka what is it that she's cooking! Maybe I'll even help next time (when I can actually handle hot things)

...

Newsflash: YEEEEEAAAAAH!

Awesome! Luka was cooking fettucine alfredo! And I hadn't even told her that's the food I wanted most! I think Luka must be a psychic... I wouldn't be surprised though, because Luka's my amazing big sis!


	2. Chapter 2

May 14, 12:10 P.M.

Location: Okaze high school, Meiko's homeroom

Weather: partly cloudy

Number of times Len acted annoying today: 23

* * *

Dear diary!

Right now it's break period, which is right after lunch. It means us students can all talk and goof around and stuff until next class. But we still kind of have to stay in the classroom though, until school lets us out. That's when he hang out outside the building and into our secret clubs and on the roof.

But I'm already happy, because I'm in Meiko's homeroom with my friends! Except for Luka... *sigh*. But that's because she's the co-teacher in Ms. Miriam's literature class. And yes, my Luka is even a teacher-in-training! Can't she just about do _anything_? It's amazing...

Oh, but anyway, I love the word "break"! As long as it's the lethargic resting kind of break, and not the broken or breaking king of break. Because the latter definition kind of makes me sad and stuff.

Oh, and lunch is also one of my favorite words. Except I don't really like it as much as "dinner", because "dinner" has more appetizing ring to it, in my opinion. Plus, "dinner" is starting to remind me of "Luka". And "Luka" is my all-time favorite word!

...Ah, b-but please don't tell anyone! It's a little em-bear-assing...

...Wait a second, who ARE you?! Who am I even writing to? But now that I even mention it, why do I always write everything as if some stranger is going to come by and read it?! I mean, I tell everything to my diary. But then, who the heck's my diary gonna tell this stuff TO!?

Well... if you're reading this, it means you're reading my diary, aren't you?! Whoever you are...

Aah, it's making me nervous all of a sudden! What if this mystery person is now reading every word I write? What if the words I wrote are entering this mystery person's brain right now and they're mouthing them and dragging their finger across them and everything!? Uwaah... maybe I should stop thinking about it now. After all, what's the chances of that happening anyway...?

Anyway, I miss Defoko-I mean, Uta. Come on, get over your cold already, Uta! That's her name, but I've been calling her Defoko as a nickname. It's catchy to me, but she doesn't really like it. It's "Defoko" from "default girl" (*defooruto onnanoko). People call her that since she's so plain and basically they see her as the default high school girl. I'm... I'm just not going to argue with that. She even runs to school with toast in her mouth when she's late! That's a REAL default high school girl right there! But you know what? Defoko-I mean _Uta_ is an awesome friend! After all, I really miss her. I want to play with her more. Nyeeeh.

Ah. I guess now since I'm so bored, I'll just write down what's happening around the room now...

Len's tossing a Hello Kitty eraser back and forth across the room with Kaito while saying their annoying catchphrases. And I think that's Rin's Hello Kitty eraser they're tossing everywhere! Ugh, _boys_, right?

Rin and Gumi are... oh my gosh! They're doing each other's hair! They're putting stars and braids and little twintails... and Rin's giving Gumi her big yellow bow! Eep! It's so cute! Ah, sorry... I just think Rin and Gumi act kinda cute together.

Piko's in the back, as usual. He's reading a book again, it's probably about astronomy since most his books are. And SeeU's next to him, drawing (it's cats probably). SeeU's looking like she wants to talk to Piko, but Piko isn't putting the book down! I think Piko is really shy...

I think Miku and Neru are reading manga together. They keep arguing over whether shōjo manga or shōnen manga is the best. Of course Neru likes shōnen manga more since she's a tomboy. And Miku's practically addicted to shōjo manga lately. One thing I know is that it's really making her want a boyfriend. It looks like they're reading School Rumble. Well, it's something both of them can agree with! Neru probably likes it because it's funny and one of the characters is a delinquent. Miku probably likes the romance stuff in it.

Haku's on the left side of the room talking to Akaito. Haku just got her hair cut yesterday. Well of course, she didn't get it all cut off. Her mother only cut of the ends because they were beginning to look a little bit shaggy, so she barely even got a fraction of it cut. (After all, her hair is super long. And what do you know, it's _still_ super long.)

She didn't even get that much cut, yet Haku still won't stop talking all sappy about how "liberated" she's feeling with "shorter hair". She keeps saying that her long hair was a symbol of her sadness and her lonely days and now it's gone because she let it all go. In fact, she's talking to Akaito right next to me and she's saying it again right now. Gee Haku, we kind of _get it_, you know.

Whoops, I accidentally just sounded a little bit like Len... s-sorry I guess!

You see, Len's always picking on Haku. Not exactly in a mean way though. I even think he could be _flirting_ with her, heh! He likes watching Haku's shy reactions when he calls her a crybaby, or a marshmallow, or a little floof. He even keeps track of how many times Haku cries and then he uses the numbers to _tease_ her! So actually, it's a _little_ bit mean.

Sometimes I want to bite Len's head off for it, but I have to admit Haku is kind of cute when she's acting all sad. That's just because she doesn't know how great she is. Oh, and she kind of reminds me of a little kitten. She's all shy and fluffy like a little kitten. Haku also likes kittens a lot, she loves petting and taking care of animals like they're her babies. She's just really sweet.

But that's also probably why Len teases her in the first place, because he likes Haku! At least as a friend. I'm not surprised, Haku is a wonderful person. Even though she can be a _little_ strange. (HEY, everyone says I'M a little strange, too!)

I also feel happy for Haku because she found friends this year! Miku, and Neru, and Akaito, me, Rin, even Len! And she keeps saying how wonderful it feels and how we all changed her life... it makes me feel so touched...

Wait, I'm getting off track! This entry was supposed to be all about why Haku's sudden haircut is UNCANNY. *dun dun dun*

...and do you know _why_ it's uncanny!? Because of the alfredo I had last night!

What if Luka was actually cooking Haku's HAIR!? Remember when it said it reminded me of alfredo? I think I was eating Haku's hair- I mean, the alfredo, right after Haku got it cut, in which she donated it to Luka's pan, and added shrimp to it and had Luka cook it for dinner!

And not only that, I had a weird dream last night about Haku! It was a little scary. I dreamed that me, Luka and her were at an Italian restaurant together, and all three of us were about to order my favorite alfredo! And then... then the waiter said there was NO MORE ALFREDO when I tried to order! It was devastating!

And then it got even scarier! The water GRABBED Haku, took out a sharp knife, and dragged her into the kitchen by her ponytail while she kicked and screamed! Luka and I became terrified and jumped to Haku's rescue! We dashed right to the kitchen, and Luka yelled a heroic yell! She said "what do you think you're DOING to her, you bastard!?"

Then Luka pulled out a huge tuna out of her pocket, jumped to the ceiling, and hit the knife-wielding waiter right in his face! We freed Haku from his grasp, and his nose began to bleed red marinara sauce! But then, right before the best part (the part where I was going to transform into a chimera and use my dangerous drill hair), the waiter began to explain.

He pointed to Haku and said "Wait... no. I was only going to use this girl's hair as your dish. I-I noticed it was... made of alfredo. I was just going to use the knife to cut some off and prepare it for you."

But then I woke up. Why are dreams like this? It seems you always wake up right when things are getting really weird or really exciting.

Oh well. It seems like break time is almost over. Good, because this diary was the only thing I had to entertain me.

Well, I'll be back with more tomorrow!

~Teto\(' 7 ')/

* * *

P.S. Len accidentally just tossed the eraser into my face! Argh, he's gonna get it one day!


End file.
